


看了和哥的abo同人文怎么办？

by Urchiola



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urchiola/pseuds/Urchiola





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
沈昌珉最近很忧郁，经常在工作的间隙拿着手机发呆。  
“昌珉？”  
他猛地回过神，看到了面前正在吃着草莓味冰淇淋的人，便条件反射般地迅速收回了手机，装作什么事也没发生的样子，然后向他哥挤出一个笑容。  
“staff买来的？”  
“嗯。”说着便往嘴里送了一小口，然后又挖了一大勺，咻地伸到沈昌珉的面前，“昌珉要尝尝吗？挺好吃的。”  
“……不，不用了，哥，我最近不太想吃甜的。嗯，不太想吃……”说话的同时他却逐渐缩紧身子，低下头不敢面对郑允浩想喂他吃冰淇淋的眼神，他觉得那双黑眸子能将他看穿。  
于是郑允浩又开始自顾自品味起来，好像也没把刚才的对话当回事儿。就当沈昌珉鼓起勇气准备抬起头时，郑允浩再次开了口，“昌珉……”  
“我发现你最近很不对劲……”  
“哪……哪里不对劲了？不也一直在好好工作么？”他抬起头，试图表现出他很有理。  
郑允浩又往嘴里送了一口沾有草莓酱的冰淇淋，“不是说工作……”  
“……那到底怎么了？”  
“你不知道你最近总是对着手机发呆吗？还脸红，还偷笑……就像做了什么亏心事似的……”  
沈昌珉没出声，嘴却惊讶得闭不拢。怎么办被哥发现了，样子还很傻，完蛋了，被他知道肯定又要教育我了，他这样想着。  
“怎么了？”郑允浩把含在嘴里的塑料勺子随意地拿下来，一脸轻松地看着他，“虽然没有影响到工作，但你已经影响到我了……”，说这话的时候郑允浩故意凑近他，还压低了嗓子。  
“我……”沈昌珉的心里快纠结死了，因为他哥的突然靠近还涌上一股莫名的负罪感。  
“昌多，你还不打算交待吗？”郑允浩想估计得反向刺激，便又故意退远了一点，“你别是做了什么对不起我的事儿吧。”  
结果他弟一听这话就急了，慌乱地站起来解释说“我没有，哥你要相信我”。  
“那你就告诉我啊，不然我可得乱想呐。”  
沈昌珉被逼得不说不行，只能在脑中快速思考怎么和他哥解释这件事，郑允浩也觉得快要“逼供”成功了，却在这时被经纪人呼唤着去参加下一个行程。  
说忘记是假的，可是之后两人都心照不宣地没有提起。沈昌珉是秉承着“能不说就不说”的信念，希望郑允浩再也不要问了。可郑允浩不会放弃，一时的不提及只是在等待一个合适的机会，他一定要再向他的弟弟问清楚，因为在沈昌珉的故意逃避下他俩最近都没好好地聊过天，也好久没一起过夜了，这一定和他那个奇怪的状态有关系！


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
但这也太久了，除了工作时候两个人都没有怎么说上话。私底下沈昌珉都也没有怎么联系郑允浩，甚至连ins都没有点赞。这一切不知道对于沈昌珉怎么样，但对于郑允浩来说，是极其难受的。即便不一起过夜，他也想多见见沈昌珉，可是这家伙总是工作完就跑掉，明明之前也没有综艺里经常提的“回家梗”那么厉害。  
因此他们爆发了一场争吵。  
“沈昌珉你到底是不是有事瞒着我啊？”  
某一天的拍摄工作结束，郑允浩比沈昌珉先一步出了摄影棚，就在门口准备蹲他弟弟。  
沈昌珉一见他就像是小学生见到收保护费的高年级学生似的，赶快调了个方向，心虚地离开。但还没迈出几步就被郑允浩扯了回来，“有什么事的话我们可以一起解决啊。为什么非要这样……”  
“我没有怎么样，哥你不用担心我……”  
声音冷冷的，他还下巴缩进了外套的领子里，看上去就是在全然拒绝着他的哥哥。  
“好啊沈昌珉，工作的时候笑嘻嘻，一拍完就不认识人了……”  
“这是职业精神。”  
他哥被堵得一口气上不来，原来他的担心都是白担心吗？  
拉住人的人是他，甩开人的人也是他。郑允浩沉默了几秒，放开了他的手，“行，你不说算了。”然后转身头也不回地就走了。  
只剩沈昌珉还在原地呆呆地望着他的背影，就算看不见了也一直盯着那个方向看了好久。  
他回到自己家，面对空荡荡的客厅反省了很久。明明是很小的事情，却因为自己一时嘴倔惹到他哥生气了，自己真是没用。他俩本来感情就很好，一年里吵架的次数手指都数得过来，这下就用掉了一次简直心痛。  
怎么办？再这样下去都快冷战一个月了。  
终于有一天在回韩国的机场遭受郑允浩的白眼时，他忍不了了。出了机场就约了几个朋友去一家小酒馆聚会，一口气喝了好多杯，完全没有以前的矜持。  
朋友也吓到了，也猜到估计是有烦心事，便拍了拍倒在桌子上发呆的他。  
“昌珉啊……你是不是有什么事啊？”  
“别问了！”  
朋友哪儿知道会突然戳中他的痛点，便也不敢出声，只能在一边默默地看着他，防止他喝太多。  
什么痛点？痛点就是“你是不是有什么事啊”，这一个月他快要被这句话给折磨死了，不想再听到任何一次。  
他的头很痛，不过，比起允浩哥不理他来说，酒精带来的麻痹感又算什么，现在他终于也意识到了被冷落的难受感。就算朋友在旁边喋喋不休地聊天，他也只想见郑允浩。  
他想，如果他不省人事的话，允浩哥一定会来找他吧……于是他突然起身把叫来的朋友都轰走了，以下次请吃饭为条件。  
然后鬼使神差地拨通了郑允浩的电话……  
电话放在耳边，过了很久才有人接起。  
“什么事？”声音真是冰冷呢。  
“哥，我喝酒了，能不能来接一下我……”  
嘟嘟嘟……


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
两个人几乎是纠缠着撞进郑允浩的家，一向酒品很好的沈昌珉像是突然点上了发疯技能，进门就搭拉着郑允浩不放。他把郑允浩抵在墙边，压住他的手腕顺势就想亲了上去。  
郑允浩本来是不想反抗的，但沈昌珉已经醉到连嘴的位置都找不到，直接“吧唧”地啃在他的脸肉上，然后自己开始深情的舔舐。郑允浩白眼一翻，只能一用力将这个不省人事的醉汉推开，却没意识到他俩刚才一顿折腾下来已经交缠的双腿，被沈昌珉的脚一带就快摔倒在硬木地板上——  
沈昌珉扑倒过去用手垫住了郑允浩的头。  
几乎是本能似的、毫不犹豫地上前接住他的哥哥，但是郑允浩也是个六十多公斤的成年男性，瞬间接稳基本是不可能的，便也一起压倒在了地板上。  
郑允浩发现自己倒在地上后，第一件事就是起身把沈昌珉扶起来，到处摸摸他的宝贝弟弟有没有受伤，他快后悔死了，早知道刚才别推开他。  
“昌珉……昌多……没事吧你，还好么，都是哥不好……”  
沈昌珉倒在他的怀里，半眯着眼，虚虚弱弱地呢喃，“哥……哥……”  
“啊，怎么了……有没有哪里疼啊……”郑允浩急得心提到嗓子眼。  
年轻人摇晃着那颗发量丰富的脑袋，“你别……别摸了……我没事。”  
“再摸我就要硬了，哥。”  
郑允浩原以为他估计是摔了一跤摔清醒了一点，但若不是刚才沈昌珉“舍命”保护了他一下，现在就快要忍不住揍他了。  
似是见郑允浩没说话，沈昌珉又自顾自地拉过郑允浩的手，往他哥的怀里缩了缩，然后开启了认罪模式。  
“哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“我说了你可别怪我……”  
“到底想说什么？”  
“我看了一个东西……”  
“什么东西？”  
“就……那个……粉丝写我俩的……那种……”  
“同人小说……？”郑允浩很快就反应了过来，但是又很疑惑为什么同人小说可以使沈昌珉有这么反常的反应。  
“嗯……”  
“哈，这有什么？出来当明星，有多少个不被写同人小说的，况且我们还是双人组合，我都还看过呢。”郑允浩此时就像一条街里坐在摩托车上抽烟的街霸一样豪爽，“再说了，我们不都做——”（过很多次了）  
“abo！”怀里的小狗像是受了什么刺激，猝不及防地打断了他的话语，非常大声地喊出了这三个英文字母。  
郑允浩把他从怀里捞出来，一头雾水地看着他，“你在说什么？abo？”  
“哥，哥你不知道吗？这个东西是这样的——”  
“不是，就因为这个东西？搞得你最近一直在躲我躲得就像我在追杀你？”  
“我……我这不是……”沈昌珉应该已经清醒不少，说到这个时又用双手蒙住了脸，“第一次看嘛……”  
“……”  
“哥，我以前其实也看过别的。但这种类型，真的让我好害羞……”沈昌珉大概是真的害羞，说话的声音都渐渐小了下去，坐在地板上自个儿缩成一团，抱着双腿嘟喃，“所以哥你别生气，我真的没有做什么对不起你的事……”  
“好了……”郑允浩也舍不得看他这幅样子，便轻轻地摸了摸他的背脊，“说出原因就好了……”  
“但是沈昌珉，你的确对不起我。”  
“嗯？”沈昌珉扯过一脸茫然无知的表情。  
“你躲我了。”郑允浩也转过头和他四目相对，两人都坐在家门口不远的地上，也没有拖鞋，也没有进屋商量的意思。  
“……哥”  
“说。”  
“我就是觉得太羞耻了……要是你在我旁边，我会忍不住脑补的。”  
“脑补我？”郑允浩将眼睛睁大了一点，以表示他的小震惊。  
“脑补你是那个……我的o……那个什么……”  
“小混蛋……”  
“所以就觉得特别对不起你！我我我，不该那么想你的……”说着又往远离郑允浩的方向挪动了一点。  
郑允浩失笑，便爬过去用一只手挤出他弟的两边脸颊肉，拽到自己面前，最后在人中下面那个有些干燥的地方上亲了一下，“小朋友，你觉得我真的会介意这件事吗？”然后把手松开揉了揉沈昌珉那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“小朋友”一听这话，眼神都变得有光起来，反扑在郑允浩的身上，蹭得他一身酒气。  
“哥，你不介意就好……呜呜，我好喜欢你……”  
郑允浩无奈，只能叹了口气，将两人的皮鞋都脱了下来，勾起他的手臂，腰一使力便把这一条醉汉扛了起来。  
“哥……你要带我去哪儿？是要丢了我吗……”  
郑允浩无言，在想要不打一拳打晕算了，省得等会儿又瞎说话，再说沈昌珉醉成这样他也没心思那啥了。  
“去哪儿？去床上啊，睡觉！”  
“哦……”  
郑允浩想了想还是把沈昌珉拖到了主卧，客房的床有些小，怕他醉酒乱蹬睡得不舒服，自己去睡客房好了。  
就在他准备把哼哼唧唧的沈昌珉扔到床上的时候，有人手一用力，脚上一勾，反而将他绊进了二乘三的床里。当他准备开口骂人时，一个微笑着的熟悉面孔欺身压了上来，  
“既然你都不介意，那我也不用担心什么了。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
啪。  
这一巴掌打得不重，但足以让房间里的人听到声音。  
“沈昌珉，你清醒一点。”  
“哥我很清醒……”沈昌珉摸了摸被打的那边脸。  
“感情你今晚一直在骗我？”郑允浩想着今晚发生的一系列事情，怒气值都快满点了。  
“允浩哥……”沈昌珉没有管他说什么，而是埋下身子想要接吻。  
郑允浩见状便推开了他，起身想走出卧室，“我去客房睡，你——”  
还没迈开一个步子，就被沈昌珉往后一抱，两个人一起摔在了床上，他也相当于在沈昌珉臂弯里摔了个满怀。  
也被紧紧地箍在了怀里。  
“你要干什么？你给我放开……”  
但沈昌珉根本没有理会，反而凑近他的耳边，“哥，刚才我其实是想这么接住你的。”  
“但是来不及了，结果你也摔在了地上……对不起……”他小心翼翼地将头搭在郑允浩的颈间，鼻子用力吸取一些气息，“喝酒骗你的事也对不起，都是因为怕你生气，刚才也是我突然想玩点刺激的才那样……”  
“……”郑允浩没有说话，也没有挣扎。  
这个尴尬的动作维持了几分钟，被压在下面的人才又开口，“郑允浩。”  
“干嘛？”  
“我想亲你。”  
也许因为沾了酒气，郑允浩觉得自己大概有些上头了，不然怎么会突然害羞，脸也烫烫的。栽了就栽了吧，都这么多年了，凑合着过吧，还能分开咋的。  
“那你先放开我。”  
“不放……怕你跑了。”  
“你不放我就真的跑了。”  
果然一威胁，手就松开了，郑允浩寻思着要不让沈昌珉别再举铁了。  
起身以后本来想先哄好这个小孩儿，再去催促他洗个澡，然后香喷喷地一起抱着睡觉。结果这小孩儿以迅雷不及掩耳之速，“叭”地一下跪在了地板上。  
“哥！对不起！”他的脑袋重重地低着，声音却很坚定，“你骂我吧！打我也行……就是别打太重，还得工作……”  
而他其实不想怪沈昌珉，只想怪自己会一而再再而三地为面前这个正在乞求原谅的人心软。  
“好啊，你过来。”  
沈昌珉便听话地用膝盖摩擦着地板蹭过去。他闭着眼颤抖，看上去是在等待“体罚”的样子，但他哥只是轻轻地、很温柔地用嘴唇碰了一下他的额头。  
沈昌珉震惊地睁开眼睛，不知所措地摸着刚才被亲过的地方，“哥你……”  
但郑允浩却非常平和地看着他，“嗯，我骂完了。”  
“呜……”沈昌珉跪在郑允浩的面前，伸手紧紧拦住了他哥的细腰，声音听上去像是快哭了。  
他摇了摇郑允浩的身子，“那我想哥再多骂我一点，骂得深入浅出，骂得我还不了口那种。”  
一听这没脸没皮的话，就算是郑允浩也没忍住嘴角的上扬，内心甚至有种喜悦扩散开来，“好啊，你先起来啊。”  
于是沈昌珉乖乖地从地上起身，还没站起来一半，就被郑允浩压倒在了床上，他最喜欢的人正居高临下地看着他。  
郑允浩凑上去，用十分有磁性的声音说了两个字，让他顿时感觉有道电流穿过了他的下身。  
“反杀。”  
然后深深地吻上了沈昌珉细长的薄唇，用舌头撬开了他的牙齿，就着醉人的酒气在他的口腔里打转。郑允浩并没有很有力，但却吻得很有侵略性，这大概是源自骨子里的坚韧，若不是遇到了沈昌珉，估计永远是独有一身热情的高岭之花。沈昌珉理解他，所以两人在这种事情上都非常和谐，唇舌在这个绵长的吻里你来我往，吮吸、舔舐，每一下都十分享受。  
似乎是很久没有亲热了，周围的空气开始变得燥热，身体接触的地方也开始升温。也不知何时，郑允浩已经又被沈昌珉压在身下，但他也接受了这个现实，没有打断这一段美好的温存。沈昌珉吻得上头，本能地伸出去抚摸郑允浩的身子。隔着衣服实在不爽，他便将郑允浩塞在裤腰的衬衫抽出来，然后抚上了滚烫的腰部皮肤。  
郑允浩一开始没有拒绝他，因为他也很舒服，由着沈昌珉的手在他的腰、背、胸前游离，摸过的地方都会有火辣辣的灼烧感。直到沈昌珉下面有个东西顶到自己的大腿时，他才瞬间回神，发现上身的衣服都差不多被沈昌珉扒光了。于是狠狠地掐了一把沈昌珉的手臂。  
“啊！”  
沈昌珉被疼得跳了起来，“哥你干嘛啊？”然后心疼地搓揉着被掐红的地方。  
“我干嘛？你看看你都干了什么……”  
沈昌珉仔细看了一眼眼前衣服被自己脱掉一半衣服，脸颊也粉扑扑，嘴唇也红泽莹润的人，丝毫没有后悔之意。  
郑允浩见他没什么反应，生气地往前蹬了一脚，差点蹬到沈昌珉的大腿内侧。  
“哥哥哥……”  
“快去洗澡啊你，喝了这么多酒不嫌臭么。你不嫌弃我嫌弃啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
年过30的郑允浩抱着自己膝盖思索了很久，为什么现在居然有一个180+的男人和他泡在同一个浴缸里，甚至正悠闲自得地泡在水里吹口哨。  
不对，刚才明明是想赶着这个人来洗澡，等他洗完再简单冲个澡睡觉，怎么现在一起进了浴缸。  
全都是因为这混蛋骗他测水温，自己却擅自打开淋浴喷头把两个人都从头到尾浇了个遍。  
“沈昌珉你看看你干的好事。”  
“哎呀，哥哥哥，一起洗吧，既然都……”  
“一起洗？怎么洗啊，我这只有一个淋浴喷头，抱着一起冲吗？”说完郑允浩就准备出门拿干毛巾，但是被沈昌珉拽住了胳膊。  
沈昌珉指了指离淋浴喷头不远的一个地方，“哥，这里可以”，是个不经常用的浴缸。  
“哥一起泡吧……”  
“……”  
“要是我先洗，你感冒了怎么办，你先洗，我感冒了怎么办。我们俩可不能感冒啊都要工作。”他说振振有辞、头头是道。这样还不够，还摇晃着他哥的手臂撒娇，“好嘛，哥？”  
无法反驳。  
“行了行了。”郑允浩甩开他，“我去拿了干毛巾再回来，你赶快放水，小心着凉。”  
但是郑允浩脱完衣服，刚跨进浴缸的时候就后悔了，日产下雨都没生病的两个强壮男人怎么可能淋一下就生病啊！……  
他坐在水里，又回忆了一遍刚才的事情。  
“都怪沈昌珉！”他心里这样想着。  
于是毫无预兆地、狠狠地往沈昌珉的胸脯上拍了一掌，这才解气一点。  
“疼！哥你怎么又打我……”  
“打你……我想什么时候打你就什么时候打你……”  
话说得很狂，但是沈昌珉听起来却觉得很可爱。虽然在粉丝和观众面前被授予“傲娇”特质的总是他，但其实他早就发现郑允浩这人傲娇起来比谁都傲娇，所以还是决定好好地哄哄他。  
他从后面轻轻地抱住了正在生气的小猫，窝在他的颈间非常诚恳地表达爱意，“哥，别生气了，一起泡澡也挺好的啊”，他忍不住亲了一口郑允浩那白皙的背颈，在上面留下吻痕“而且我们都好久没一起过夜了……”  
郑允浩没吱声，也没推开他，似乎是默许了他的动作。  
沈昌珉不想逼他软下来，只是将他哥抱得更紧了些，他想他哥消气只是时间问题，毕竟他们都是互相的唯一。  
郑允浩内心在做着挣扎，其实转过去抱住沈昌珉只是一秒钟的事，却行动不起来，他知道自己私下会有些小脾气和别扭，但都是比他小两岁的弟弟一直在包容他，理解他的骄傲，跟随他的脚步，还给他一个累时可以放心休息的温暖臂弯。这样想着想着他就想转回去看看那个人了。  
他在心里倒计时了三秒，数到一的时候并没有能够转回去和沈昌珉交换一个吻，反而是沈昌珉抢在他的面前喊了一句，“哥，你身上有股很好闻的味道！”  
不大的浴室会使得一切声音听上去增强几倍，在这关键时候对郑允浩来说简直是当头一棒，被现实打压得只能狠咬下嘴唇。  
使他感到更加精神冲击的是后来的话，沈昌珉都没发觉“很好闻的味道”这句话有多大的影响，又接着呱唧呱唧地说了下去，“哥还记得我今晚说得那个abo吧，你现在这样很像有着美味信息素的omega啊——”  
刚说出口就挨了郑允浩的一肘子。“不要乱说。”  
一声“不要乱说”，根本不能让沈昌珉停下脑补的步伐，他低头轻咬了刚才被自己吸出吻痕的地方，用着很是性感的语调，“还有这里，就是omega自带的腺体的位置……”  
“别到处乱摸呀，快停止你的想象。”怀里的人边说边扭动着身体想挣脱出来，无奈沈昌珉将他抱得更紧。  
身后的人凑近他的颈间狠狠地吸了一口气，“哥，我没有乱想呀，我只是觉得，你有时候也挺软的，而且长得很好看，就像只温柔美丽的omega一样。”  
“你到底是看了多少呀……”郑允浩觉得他胡话，但是又有点小小的开心。  
“不多，也就二十多篇……”  
“什么？？有那么好看么，”一种奇怪的情绪油然而生，“还让你膈应现实的我这么久……”  
沈昌珉没有回答他，而是默不作声地开始舔舐他的后脖颈、肩膀、脊椎，一路向下，直到舔到能达到的最下面的位置，才有按原路舔了回去。  
“我喜欢哥。”  
这一句话听得郑允浩心颤。  
“一直都喜欢哥，很喜欢哥。小说什么的和你都没有关系，只是我觉得自己好像还无法保护你。”  
“保护我？”  
“嗯，我想保护哥。当我发现自己根本不如小说里写的alpha沈昌珉那么厉害的时候，我就认识到我现在做的都不够……”  
“沈……昌多……你不是这样的人呀。”  
“我的确不是，的确不是那种自卑的人。但我其实可以对你更好，这是真的。”  
温水蒸腾着两人的身体，因为加进了浴盐所以很放松很舒服，但却安抚不了要命的心跳加速。能在30时还让他感受到悸动的人大概只有沈昌珉了。  
“沈昌珉。”郑允浩难耐地唤了一声他的名字。  
“哥，我在。”  
是啊，你在，你一直都在，就算这段时间有意逃避我，你也一直都在。  
“放手，我要转身。”  
“哦哦，好……”  
“我是搞不懂了，你怎么这么喜欢背后箍紧别人……”说着便搅动一池温水，转身对着沈昌珉坐下来，眼里带笑，这是两人今晚屈指可数的对视中的一次。  
“我不箍别人，我只箍你！”  
“好，你只箍我，你要箍紧我，我的alpha沈昌珉先生。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
年过30的郑允浩抱着自己膝盖思索了很久，为什么现在有一个180+的男人和他待在同一个浴缸里，甚至正悠闲自得地吹口哨。  
不对，刚才明明是想赶着这个人来洗澡，等他洗完再简单冲个澡睡觉，怎么现在一起进了浴缸。  
全都是因为这混蛋骗他测水温，自己却擅自打开淋浴喷头把两个人都从头到尾浇了个遍。  
“沈昌珉你看看你干的好事。”  
“哎呀，哥哥哥，一起洗吧，既然都……”  
“一起洗？怎么洗啊，我这只有一个淋浴喷头，抱着一起冲吗？”说完郑允浩就准备出门拿干毛巾，但是被沈昌珉拽住了胳膊。  
沈昌珉指了指离淋浴喷头不远的一个地方，“哥，这里可以”，是个不经常用的浴缸。  
“哥一起泡吧……”  
“……”  
“要是我先洗，你感冒了怎么办，你先洗，我感冒了怎么办。我们俩可不能感冒啊都要工作。”他说振振有辞、头头是道。这样还不够，还摇晃着他哥的手臂撒娇，“好嘛，哥？”  
无法反驳。  
“行了行了。”郑允浩甩开他，“我去拿了干毛巾再回来，你赶快放水，小心着凉。”  
但是郑允浩脱完衣服，刚跨进浴缸的时候就后悔了，日产下雨都没生病的两个强壮男人怎么可能淋一下就生病啊！……  
他坐在水里，又回忆了一遍刚才的事情。  
“都怪沈昌珉！”他心里这样想着。  
于是毫无预兆地、狠狠地往沈昌珉的胸脯上拍了一掌，这才解气一点。  
“疼！哥你怎么又打我……”  
“打你……我想什么时候打你就什么时候打你……”  
话说得很狂，但是沈昌珉听起来却觉得很可爱。虽然在粉丝和观众面前被授予“傲娇”特质的总是他，但其实他早就发现郑允浩这人傲娇起来比谁都傲娇，所以还是决定好好地哄哄他。  
他从后面轻轻地抱住了正在生气的小猫，窝在他的颈间非常诚恳地表达爱意，“哥，别生气了，一起泡澡也挺好的啊”，他忍不住亲了一口郑允浩那白皙的背颈，在上面留下吻痕“而且我们都好久没一起过夜了……”  
郑允浩没吱声，也没推开他，似乎是默许了他的动作。  
沈昌珉不想逼他软下来，只是将他哥抱得更紧了些，他想他哥消气只是时间问题，毕竟他们都是互相的唯一。  
郑允浩内心在做着挣扎，其实转过去抱住沈昌珉只是一秒钟的事，却行动不起来，他知道自己私下会有些小脾气和别扭，但都是比他小两岁的弟弟一直在包容他，理解他的骄傲，跟随他的脚步，还给他一个累时可以放心休息的温暖臂弯。这样想着想着他就想转回去看那个人了。  
他在心里倒计时了三秒，数到一的时候并没有能够转回去和沈昌珉交换一个吻，反而是沈昌珉抢在他的面前喊了一句，“哥，你身上有股很好闻的味道！”  
不大的浴室会使得一切声音听上去增强几倍，在这关键时候对郑允浩来说简直是当头一棒，被现实打压得只能狠咬下嘴唇。  
使他感到更加精神冲击的是后来的话，沈昌珉都没发觉“很好闻的味道”这句话有多大的影响，又接着呱唧呱唧地说了下去，“哥还记得我今晚说得那个abo吧，你现在这样很像有着美味信息素的omega啊——”  
刚说出口就挨了郑允浩的一肘子。“不要乱说。”  
一声“不要乱说”，根本不能让沈昌珉停下脑补的步伐，他低头轻咬了刚才被自己吸出吻痕的地方，用着很是性感的语调，“还有这里，就是omega自带的腺体的位置……”  
“别到处乱摸呀，快停止你的想象。”怀里的人边说边扭动着身体想挣脱出来，无奈沈昌珉将他抱得更紧。  
身后的人凑近他的颈间狠狠地吸了一口气，“哥，我没有乱想呀，我只是觉得，你有时候也挺软的，而且长得很好看，就像只温柔美丽的omega一样。”  
“你到底是看了多少呀……”郑允浩觉得他胡话，但是又有点小小的开心。  
“不多，也就二十多篇……”  
“什么？？有那么好看么，”一种奇怪的情绪油然而生，“还让你膈应现实的我这么久……”  
沈昌珉没有回答他，而是默不作声地开始舔舐他的后脖颈、肩膀、脊椎，一路向下，直到舔到能达到的最下面的位置，才有按原路舔了回去。  
“我喜欢哥。”  
这一句话听得郑允浩心颤。  
“一直都喜欢哥，很喜欢哥。小说什么的和你都没有关系，只是我觉得自己好像还无法保护你。”  
“保护我？”  
“嗯，我想保护哥。当我发现自己根本不如小说里写的alpha沈昌珉那么厉害的时候，我就认识到我现在做的都不够……”  
“沈……昌多……你不是这样的人呀。”  
“我的确不是，的确不是那种自卑的人。但我其实可以对你更好，这是真的。”  
温水蒸腾着两人的身体，因为加进了浴盐所以很放松很舒服，但是却安抚不了要命的心跳加速。能在30时还能使他感受到悸动的人大概只有沈昌珉了。  
“沈昌珉。”郑允浩难耐地唤了一声他的名字。  
“哥，我在。”  
是啊，你在，你一直都在，就算这段时间有意逃避我，你也一直都在。  
“放手，我要转身。”  
“哦哦，好……”  
“我是搞不懂了，你怎么这么喜欢背后箍紧别人……”说着便搅动一池温水，转身对着沈昌珉坐下来，眼里带笑，这是两人今晚屈指可数的对视中的一次。  
“我不箍别人，我只箍你！”  
“好，你只箍我，你要箍紧我，我的alpha沈昌珉先生。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
再多说话就是打破气氛，现在就应该好好地和亲爱的哥哥温存。  
沈昌珉没有犹豫地捧住他哥的小脸，对那张精致的小嘴细细地亲吻了很久，他还记得他和郑允浩第一次见面时就对上这两片漂亮的唇瓣，一张一合地说着“如果只是来玩玩而已，那就回去吧”，看得他眩晕。  
外界总说郑允浩是个可以称为“南韩第一alpha”的男人，是的的确非常霸气、正直又有担当，可也容易受伤。刚出道那几年不管cody怎么把他打扮得气势凛人，他都一直觉得郑允浩骨子里是个温柔敏感的人。直到后来，cody发现郑允浩好像更适合柔和一些的妆容，这才慢慢有机会让更多的人认识他可爱的一面。沈昌珉是非常满意的，一来郑允浩可以放松展现自己的样子，二来有了更多可以欣赏这一面的机会。  
怀里的人被吻得很满足，闭着眼睛将自己的身体都靠在恋人的身上，他觉得这样很有安全感，被轻轻抚摸的感觉也很喜欢。浴缸不大不小的容积里，却容纳了两颗都十分火热的心，一举一动都会在池子里惹起涟漪。  
两个人沉浸在缠绵的接吻中，没了之前的激烈，却深情无比，彼此不想分开仿佛都要融化在互相的怀里。直到郑允浩突然推开他，他才发现浴缸里的水温已经凉到不适合泡澡了。  
郑允浩顶着迷离的表情，说了他后来都一直无法相信的四个字，那一瞬间他以为得了幻听，靠口型才能确认自己听到的不是假的。  
“标记我吧。”  
沈昌珉愣住了，但是在接下来的一秒，他迅速起身，激起的水花还溅到了郑允浩的脸上。扯过浴缸外的毛巾，把他哥整个人包住抱了起来。  
“放我下去啊。我又不是不会走……”郑允浩被公主抱得有些不太好意思。  
“我不。小说里都是这样写的！alpha会把他的omega从浴缸里抱起……”  
“你还想着你那些小说啊……”他又开始怀疑沈昌珉泡澡泡晕了，不然就是接吻亲晕了……  
“总是有参考价值的嘛。”说罢他把郑允浩轻放在主卧的床上，两人没擦干的头发滴下的水珠打湿了床单，不过并无大碍，“你刚不是说让我标记你吗？我得回想学习一下——”  
“不许回想。”郑允浩用腿把他往自己的方向狠狠地勾了一下，沈昌珉差点往前摔在他哥的身上，幸好及时用双手撑住。郑允浩直勾勾地看着他，然后抚上他漂亮的颈部，右手大拇指轻轻略过突起的喉结，“不许回想，要想只能想我，我才是你可以标记到的人。”  
沈昌珉咯咯咯地笑了出来，“你知道alpha把omega从浴缸里抱起后一般都会发生什么事？”  
“都说了别想了……”  
沈昌珉没有听他的，反倒是邪恶地笑了一下，“抱到床上，然后狠狠地操一顿。”  
没等郑允浩反应过来，沈昌珉就提起他的小腿，迅速往股间挤了一大片润滑，然后用手掌把润滑一点点摸开，摸得屁股那一块看上去油光锃亮的。  
“好香。”郑允浩闻到一股新鲜的味道。  
“嗯前几天刚买的，你喜欢吗？”  
“嗯还可以……”  
“不喜欢也得喜欢了。”沈昌珉用手指往他的小穴里推进了一些润滑剂，冰凉的乳液使得腰胯抖了一下，但又很快适应了。  
手指伸进里面的时候，郑允浩的面色有些难受，眉毛皱在了一起。  
“难受吗？”  
“肯定难受啊……嗯……不过一会儿应该好了……”  
“要是在abo小说里，都不用润滑的，”沈昌珉耐心地在穴道里转动手指，“omega发情时会自动流出一些液体湿润生殖道，让alpha进入得很容易。”  
“你想说我麻烦了？”  
“没有没有，想营造一点气氛嘛。”“可以进去第二根吗？”  
“应该可以了，你试试……唔好痛……”  
沈昌珉用闲着的左手摸了摸郑允浩的脸，等他后面吃痛的时候便会拽紧弟弟的手掌然后撑过去。  
伸入第三根手指时，郑允浩把人拉下来接吻，不只亲吻沈昌珉的嘴唇，还亲吻了鼻尖、鼻梁、眼角，还有右眉上的黑痣，几乎把他的脸都舔过了一遍，湿漉漉一片。  
“如果动物也有abo之分，你大概是一只omega猫。”  
“是吗……唔嗯……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我喜欢你刚刚按到的那里……”  
直白的话语让年轻人也忍不住脸红，不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖，“那再帮你按按……”  
“嗯…嗯…”  
郑允浩发出的声音很轻，缩在沈昌珉的怀里就像需要保护的小猫。如果被其他人看到这个样子肯定大跌眼镜，但是也不可能看得到的，面前这个人只属于自己。  
“昌多，可以了……再弄我就要射了……”  
是啊，及时行乐，从现在，抓紧时间做我们都喜欢的事情，把错过的快乐时光都补回来。  
“我爱你，允浩哥。”  
沈昌珉在进入郑允浩的身体时他这样想着。  
被他抱着的这个男人会在他面前展现出最真实的一面，会紧绷神经只为完成工作，也会在激动时流下积压已久的泪水，同时相信他，鼓励他，也愿意将自己交给他。  
郑允浩似乎看穿了他的情绪，停下嘴边的低吟，尝试和他对话，“昌多，其实你不用想那么多的……”  
“啊……啊……”被刮蹭到敏感处的郑允浩止不住地呻吟了出来，但他继续在身体的晃荡间努力地表达，“我以前……说过的，昌多……嗯……只要是你就没关系的……”  
“所有……”  
沈昌珉没有说话，只是眼色更暗淡了一些，将性器送进了更深处，抽插了好多次以后，郑允浩被戳得哭了出来。  
是爽哭的。  
沈昌珉捞起下面的人，扶着他面对面坐在自己的腰上，然后怜爱地抹去挂在眼角的泪珠。  
“退伍的时候你说，要对我更好一点……”  
“嗯。”  
“其实我觉得你已经很努力了……”  
“嗯……”  
“所以你还在说自己不够努力的时候，我就怀疑自己是不是哪里做得不够好……让你有了这样的感觉……”  
眼泪水又迸发了出来，这回哭倒是真的因为心里难受。  
“没有的事，允浩哥。你一直很好。”  
他一知道郑允浩是个敏感的人，却忘了他也是个容易反思自己的人。他有些后悔那会只顾着抒发自己的情绪。  
“我哪里好啊？”郑允浩自己抹了一把眼泪。  
“嗯，你哪里都好。就算是现在在哭，也哭得……”  
“哭得什么？”  
“让我越来越硬。”  
“滚。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
骑乘式的体位让他们更加看清了互相的面貌，郑允浩抱住沈昌珉的肩膀在臀部上下运动的同时和他玩起了互相试探的小游戏。会故意偏过头不让他，或者追逐他的鼻尖，抓到了就舔一舔。  
等两个人都玩厌了才又专注于身下还在进行的激烈交合。  
郑允浩的屁股因为坚持锻炼的原因，又翘又有弹性，拍打在沈昌珉的大腿上的声音十分好听。他因为一直在主动运动，所以也没有力气做别的事，只能靠在沈昌珉的肩上，迷人的喘息离沈昌珉的耳朵非常近。  
他有点相信网上那个“耳朵怀孕”的说法了。  
“昌珉……我快到了……”  
说着快到了，但拍打在大腿上的力气却越来越小，郑允浩有些脱力了。沈昌珉看他这个样子，便用双手托起他的臀瓣，曲起膝盖，让郑允浩不用使力，悬在空中接受沈昌珉的操干。  
这个姿势让郑允浩只能扑倒在沈昌珉的怀里，好像比刚才插得更深了。突然袭来的强烈快感让他紧紧地扒住沈昌珉的后背，而嘴也在不停地吟叫着。他的腿几乎是软的，整个下肢几乎只有性器和小穴是有知觉的，沈昌珉得当的力道几乎要把他戳穿了。混沌中他只清楚一件事，他深爱着这个男人。  
“昌多……唔……我好爱你……”  
沈昌珉在他哥这样的表白下根本把持不住，郑允浩可能不知道沈昌珉最爱的就是他的对恋人的纯白直率，不论是犯脾气时的“滚”，还是温柔时的“乖”，或者性事里的“喜欢”，他都好爱，想把他揉碎在自己的怀里，想要把欲望释放在他的身体里……  
“允浩哥。”  
郑允浩胡乱哼了一声。  
“你可看好了。”  
郑允浩睁开眼看向他。  
“我忠于你，我是只属于你的alpha。”  
说罢便加快了运动的速度，狠狠咬上郑允浩脖子后面的“腺体”，最后在跌宕起伏的叫床声里，两个人同时释放了出来。  
郑允浩其实听到了刚才的那句话，但他知道无需多言了，正在用炽热的胸膛拥抱着他的人就是他认定的归宿。  
他们趁着没退去的情潮做了几次，最后又回到了浴缸里。就像omege被标记后会对alpha产生依赖感，郑允浩这一晚特别黏沈昌珉，总是想贴上来索吻。  
沈昌珉往后抹了一把头发，即便在洗澡也掩盖不住自身的帅气，他在郑允浩又一轮索吻完后开了腔，“哥，你总是这么顺从我……说不定在另一个世界里，你就是我的omega，而且是认定一辈子的那种。”说完便亲了亲郑允浩湿润的头发。

“是啊，‘南韩第一alpha’的alpha。”

 

9.  
然而第二天起床的时候，反而是沈昌珉腰痛得起不来。  
只因为他昨晚摸着他哥的肚子耍流氓了。  
“哥，我和你说，这样会怀孕的哦。”  
“其实我真的想让哥给我生一个。”  
“abo的好处就是可以让哥给我生小宝宝……”  
“要生的话一定是个女孩儿，到时候还要让她入大东会员……”  
“嘭。”  
又是一肘子。  
“混蛋。”

end


End file.
